Breaking the Habit
by BatteredChild
Summary: songfic, Sarah has realized her mistake with Jareth, but she's already given up.


Disclaimers: I own nothing. Characters are from the movie Labyrinth, and the song is Linkin Parks, Breaking the Habit.  
  
Breaking the Habit  
  
Sarah Williams sat in her room thinking about her journey through the Labyrinth 6 months earlier.  
  
**Memories consume like opening the wounds I'm picking me apart again.**  
  
While this was going on her father and step-mother were out at some party or another, completely oblivious to Sarah's troubles. After all, Sarah had seemingly given up all of the fantasy "junk" and seemed to be normal enough.  
  
** You all assume I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again.**  
  
Sarah didn't know what to do. .She wished that she could return to the Labyrinth, be able to talk to her friends, she missed Hoggle, Ludo and sir Didymus terribly. But always her thoughts would wander back to him. Jareth, King of the Goblins, and ruler of the Labyrinth. She had realized in the weeks following her journey how much of a fool she had been to not recognize Jareth's declarations of his love for her as what they truly were. She had been to wrapped up in trying to save to Toby, she had never even considered that he was telling her the truth. There was a battle being fought within her, and she didn't know how it was going to turn out.  
  
** I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, 'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused.**  
  
Her parents, no * parent* and step-mother knew nothing of her problem, she could never confide in them. What was she meant to say? How about, " Hi Dad, Karen, how are you? By the way 6 months ago I wished Toby away to the goblins, but don't worry I obviously got him back. I just had to beat the Goblin King's Labyrinth, and I did it, with a bit of help from my friends. Oh and guess what, I've fallen in love with the Goblin King and he was in love with me but I didn't know he was telling the truth. So what should I do about him?" Oh yea, that'd go down real well. If she wanted to end up in a mental institution that is. Why was she even bothering? She had, foolishly, rejected him and he would never want her back. She had to get over it. Get over him.  
  
** I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean.**  
  
All that she seemed to ever do, all she seemed capable of infact, was screwing everything she possibly could up. Oh and saying certain stupid things, like 6 little words that she wished she could take back. But it was too late for that now.  
  
** I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright, so I'm breaking the habit tonight.**  
  
"Geez Sarah, get a hold of yourself before you go and do something else stupid, or that you'll regret later on," she muttered under her breath. Deciding she should attempt to get some sleep Sarah settled down for another long, sleepless night.  
  
** 2 night later. **  
  
Sarah had truly had enough. There was nothing here for her, Her parents didn't want her around, well Karen didn't, and her father just agreed with whatever she said, and Toby was too young to be of any comfort, if she was gone, Toby would forget about her. She had no boyfriend, and worse still, no friends, the only real friends she had ever had were from the Labyrinth so they weren't much help. The one person who might care about her, and the only person she really cared about right now would never want to see her again. Jareth would hate her now, she couldn't blame him after what she had done to him. "So it's really come to this, eh Sarah?" she mused out aloud, "God you're pathetic."  
  
**Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again.**  
  
Well she had them. There was nothing left to do now. She began to have second thoughts, but then, "No Sarah, you've got nothing left for you here. Karen will be happy that you're gone, how many times have you heard her bitching about you and how she can't wait until you turn 18 so you'll be gone." She told herself this in a tone that sounded both angry and like she was trying to convince herself of the fact. She had nothing, and no-one left that cared about her. And it hurt. God it hurt.  
  
**I hurt much more than anytime before, I had no options left again.**  
  
" You know Sarah," she stated matter of factly to her reflection, "this is all your fault. If you hadn't gone and said those 6 fucking words.then you wouldn't be doing this now. You never could keep your damned big mouth shut! God, what's the point anymore? I guess this is it."  
  
**I'll paint it on the walls, 'cause I'm the one at fault. I'll never fight again, and this is how it ends.**  
  
"May as well get this over with," Sarah said, the pain and anger evident in her voice. With that said, Sarah downed a bottle of prescription pain killers.  
  
** I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream, but now I have some clarity to show you what I mean.**  
  
"Jareth, I love you," she whispered as she collapsed, never to wake again.  
  
** I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright, so I'm breaking the habit, breaking the habit tonight.**  
  
Deep within the Labyrinth, a cry of anguish could be heard just as Sarah Williams drew her last breath.  
  
A/N: Kinda sad, but that's normal with me. As is the fact that this is another song fic. Anyway if you hate it, not my problem, but I hope most of you liked it. Please review and let me know. 


End file.
